


[Podfic] Voices in the Wind

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The wind is speaking to Caroline.





	[Podfic] Voices in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



This is a re-pod of my very first podfic (from 2007), and wow, how my reading has changed. The original is [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/voices-in-wind), if anyone is interested, although I kind of want to hide my face when I listen to it. My characterization of Caroline has also changed since then, and this version of her makes my heart ache. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/5li01eicusw46nrceh9oq8rbtbnqsemi). Length: 8 m 15 s.


End file.
